<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Things I Lost by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495602">To The Things I Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Immortality, Light Angst, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromache would not have expected to miss anything about the mortal life once she is immortal again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Things I Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a drabble exercise (100 words exactly), but then I decided that I didn't care as much about the wordcount as I did about not cutting anything from the text and added some stuff instead of getting rid of words xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andy decides that she wants to live again- stay with her team forever if the world will let her, continue to do good, punch bad guys without worrying about getting shot at-</p><p>When, then, she regains her immortality, she doesn't expect that she will ever regret it.</p><p>And she doesn't, at least not really.</p><p>Especially not when Quynh comes back from the ocean, and the first thing she does is to stab Andromache. </p><p>The second is to kiss her.</p><p>That would have been a sad reunion, bleeding out in her arms and never waking up again... Instead, Quynh gets to shout at her while they fight to the death in the courtyard of their safe house until they are both dirty, covered in their own and each other's blood, and Quynh has gotten all the pent up anger out of her system. </p><p>So, no, Andy doesn't regret being immortal again. It's one of the best things that ever happened to her, really- turning mortal and learning to appreciate life instead, then turning immortal again so she can actually live it.</p><p>But when, after a workout session, her muscles aren't sore at all, the way she had quickly gotten used to-</p><p>When during their lovemaking, Quynh leaves hickies on her neck that disappear almost immediately-</p><p>Sometimes, she wishes she could keep a few things from mortality.</p><p>But after all, you can't have everything.</p><p>And this is definitely still the preferable alternative.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it, let me know :)</p><p>longer Andromaquynh fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486440">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>